Baekhyun, you're mine!
by parkbyunkaa
Summary: [TRANSLATE] Baekhyun adalah kutu buku, Park Chanyeol adalah bajingan. Chanbaek! School life! Yaoi! NC!
1. Prolog

**Title : Baekhyun, you're mine!**

**Story by : Selucent**

**Translated by : Parkbyunkaa**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and others cast.**

**e)(o**

Byun Baekhyun adalah kutu buku, dia tidak punya teman, keluarga? hanya seorang ibu yang tinggal jauh tetapi itu tidak dihitung karena pada akhirnya ia masih menjalani kehidupan universitasnya sendirian. Kemudian suatu sore dia bepergian sendirian di koridor sekolah yang menghubungkan ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang dia pinjam. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Park Chanyeol, diam-diam bercumbu oh tidak.. berhubungan seks dengan seorang cheerleader dari tim basket di mana dia adalah kapten tim. Mereka menangkap Baekhyun menatap mereka yang membuatnya lari dari sana.

Kemudian suatu hari sebuah video menyebar di sekitar sekolah yang menyebabkan cheerleader tersebut dan kapten tim diskors selama dua minggu.

Chanyeol menyalahkan Baekhyun karena menyebarkan apa yang dia saksikan, tetapi sebenarnya Baekhyun hanyalah korban tetapi Park Chanyeol adalah seorang bajingan yang tidak mendengarkan siapa pun .. terutama Baekhyun.

"Semua kerusakan dikatakan dan dilakukan sekarang saatnya untuk membayar harganya mulai sekarang, Byun Baekhyun kau milikku."


	2. 1

**Title : Baekhyun, you're mine!****Story by : Selucent****Translated by : Parkbyunkaa**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and others cast.**

**e)(o**

**Baekhyun's POV**

"BYUN BAEKHYUN TANGKAP!" Aku berbalik dan aku tidak berharap bola itu akan mengenai wajah, aku jatuh di pantatku dan mataku maksudku kacamataku jatuh di tanah, membuatku kehilangan penglihatanku yang jelas. Aku mencoba mencarinya tetapi aku tahu sudah terlambat karena aku mendengar suara retak, aku pikir seseorang menginjaknya. Aku mendengar tawa semua orang yang membuat aku ingin berlari dan ditelan tanah.

"Ahh, malangnya~ kau tidak bisa melihat?" Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah buram Park Chanyeol, dia bersama teman-temannya. Aku tahu itu suaranya yang menyebalkan, aku tahu itu dengan baik.

Dia suka membully kutu buku sepertiku dan setiap kali aku melawan, dia akan marah dan melakukan lebih buruk dari menginjak kacamataku.

Aku mengambil buku-buku -ku dan aku merasakan kacamataku retak di tanah, aku memakainya bahkan sudah rusak. Aku berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan tetapi sebelum aku pergi, seseorang memukul kepalaku di dinding membuat semua orang menertawakanku... lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin melawan tetapi diriku yang bodoh terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya.

Aku segera berlari menuju klinik universitas untuk meminta bantuan medis karena aku mendapat sedikit goresan di dahi karena mengenai dinding sebelumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Baekhyun!? Apa yang terjadi dengan kacamatamu!" Perawat Yoona bertanya, dia prihatin denganku, aku bisa merasakannya melalui suaranya tetapi meskipun aku mengatakan padanya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku takut dengan apa yang bisa dia lakukan lebih buruk daripada menginjak kacamataku.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku merasa mengunjak kacamataku dan sambil berjalan di sini aku tidak melihat dinding jadi... aku menabrak kepalaku..." Aku berbohong, wajahnya menjadi tenang dan mulai mengobati goresan setengah inci di dahiku menggunakan bola kapas dengan alkohol.

Aku tersentak ketika alkohol menyentuh luka. "Apakah kamu diganggu?" Dia bertanya.

Aku melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. "A-ah, tidak, tidak, tidak." kataku dan memberinya senyum terbaikku, jadi dia berhenti mengkhawatirkanku. Perawat Yoona memegang tanganku setelah mengenakan perban di dahiku.

"Katakan saja." katanya dengan lembut.

Aku menarik tanganku dan berdiri dan aku memberinya senyum lagi. "Terima kasih.. perawat Yoona."

Aku membungkuk sebelum berjalan keluar dari klinik. Jika aku melaporkan Park Chanyeol ke kepala sekolah, dia pasti akan marah atau lebih tepatnya membunuhku menggunakan pukulannya, jadi aku harus menghindarinya sebanyak yang aku bisa.

Bel universitas berbunyi itu berarti saatnya bagi semua orang untuk pulang, sebelum aku berjalan pulang aku harus mengembalikan buku-buku yang aku pinjam di perpustakaan sebelumnya. Aku juga suka koridor di saat-saat seperti ini, tenang, tidak ada siswa di sekitar dan tidak ada pengganggu, saya bisa berjalan bebas tanpa khawatir.

Karena sangat sunyi, perhatianku dengan mudah teralih oleh beberapa rintihan yang membuat merinding ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku melihat sekeliling tetapi yang bisa kulihat hanyalah kelas kosong.

Ketika aku melangkah maju, suara menjadi lebih keras dan kupikir itu berasal dari ruang kelas yang terletak di sudut universitas. Karena penasaran, aku melihat sekilas dari mana suara itu berasal, aku melompat-lompat di salah satu jendela, aku terkejut melihat Park Chanyeol, kapten tim bola basket mencium seorang gadis, dan dia bukan gadis biasa, dia adalah leader dari cheerleaders, dia sangat populer dengan anak laki-laki dan primadona dalam beberapa hal.

Aku tersentak dan panik saat mereka berdua melihat ke arahku, aku dengan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku yang kupegang. Aku buru-buru mengambilnya lalu berlari secepat mungkin.

"Aku sudah mati." Aku terus meneriakkan ini di kepalaku saat aku berbalik ke apartemenku. Aku sudah lupa mengembalikan buku yang ku pinjam. Sial, aku masih ingat bagaimana alisnya berkerut dan matanya yang mematikan menatapku. Sangat menakutkan, sial!

Aku perlahan dan dengan waspada berjalan pulang. Park Chanyeol mungkin ada di sekitar dan melompat masuk dan membunuhku. Aku tidak ingin mati seperti ini!

Aku berlari secepat yang ku bisa saat melihat apartemenku. "Akhirnya tiba di rumah!" Aku buru-buru menekan password dan berjalan ke dalam apartemenku dan menguncinya. Aku memeriksa semua pintu masuk jendela. "Semua terkunci!" Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Nada telepon iPhone*

"AH!" Aku tersentak ketika mendengar teleponku sendiri. Tuhan, aku sangat cemas sekarang!

Aku berlari secepat yang ku bisa saat melihat apartemenku. "Akhirnya tiba di rumah!" Aku buru-buru menekan password dan berjalan ke dalam apartemenku dan menguncinya. Aku memeriksa semua pintu masuk jendela. "Semua terkunci!" Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Nada telepon iPhone*

"AH!" Aku tersentak ketika mendengar teleponku sendiri. Tuhan, aku sangat cemas sekarang!

Aku mengangkat telepon. "Baekhyun sayang." oh itu ibuku.

"Hai, Bu."

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Sama seperti biasanya." Aku mengambil segelas air di dapur. Aku minum sedikit untuk mengurangi kegugupan di dalam dadaku. "Bagaimana denganmu? Di mana suamimu?"

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Dia terisak.

Ibu dan ayah tiriku bukanlah hal yang baik selama bertahun-tahun sekarang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia masih mencintai pria itu! Ketika ayahku meninggal, ibuku bertemu dengan pria ini dan dia hanya sakit kepala, itu juga merupakan alasan mengapa aku keluar dari zona nyamanku dan mencari beasiswa, dan untungnya aku menemukan satu dan itu adalah universitas tempatku belajar sekarang. Aku juga bekerja pada malam hari di sebuah toko untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Bu, tolong berhenti menangis.." Aku ingin memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Aku ingin dia berhenti menangis tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana, jika kita terlalu jauh satu sama lain seperti ini. Aku merindukannya.

"Maaf sayang, tolong jaga dirimu oke?"

"Aku akan bu, aku akan datang akhir pekan ini oke?"

"Oke, oke! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku mencintaimu bu," Aku tersenyum kecil dan menutup telepon, sungguh menyakitkan mendengarnya menangis untuk orang yang tidak berguna seperti ayah tiriku.

_*buzz buzz*_

Aku menerima pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal, yang membuatku takut.

**Dari : ***

_Aku melihatmu._


	3. 2

**Title : Baekhyun, you're mine!**

**Story by : Selucent**

**Translate by : Parkbyunkaa**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and others cast.**

**e)(o**

**Baekhyun's POV**

Aku tidak mendapatkan tidur yang baik tadi malam karena pesan yang ku terima. Aku tahu betul bahwa itu Park Chanyeol! Aku tahu dia punya nyali untuk melakukan hal yang mengancamku.

Aku berjalan hati-hati di koridor dengan kepala menunduk rendah dan aku memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku bergegas menuju kelas berikutnya, aku selalu pergi ke kelasku lebih awal daripada awal menghindari para pengganggu seperti Park Chanyeol dan murid-murid nakal lainnya.

Aku duduk di baris pertama dekat kursi jendela. "Baekhyun!" Aku tersentak ketika mendengar namaku dipanggil lagi tetapi aku mengabaikannya. Karena yang aku pelajari kemarin adalah 'Jangan lihat atau kamu akan berhadapan langsung dengan bola terbang'. Jadi Baekhyun, jangan pedulikan itu! Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi!

"Hei Baekhyun!" Sebuah tangan terbanting di mejaku yang mengejutkanku dan melihat ke orang di depan mejaku.

"Kevin?"

Kevin Yu adalah teman sekolahku ketika aku masih di sekolah menengah, aku kenal dia karena dia sangat populer dengan gadis-gadis saat itu dan aku mendengar dia belajar di luar negeri, tetapi apa yang dia lakukan di sini? mengenakan lanyard ID yang sama dengan milikku? aneh, kami bahkan tidak sedekat ini ketika kami berada di sekolah menengah, kami tidak ada apa-apa bahkan kami bukan teman? atau apapun? dan sekarang dia berbicara denganku? Aku pikir dunia akan segera berakhir.

"Yup, ini aku! Teman sekolah di SMA, kan?"

"Oh ya." Aku menjawab dengan canggung. Aku sudah sendirian selama dua tahun sekarang dan aku sudah lupa bagaimana memulai percakapan seperti ini.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf karena mendekatimu seperti kita teman, itu sangat tidak biasa mengatakan kepada teman."

"Oh tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, kamu tahu? Aku sudah tahu kamu saat itu!"

"Sungguh? bagaimana?"

Dia meregangkan bagian belakang kepalanya lalu tersenyum malu-malu. "Saat.. saat kamu bergabung dengan kuis matematika dan kamu benar-benar menonjol." Oh ya, aku ingat itu!

"Ah, aku ingat itu! Aku juga mengenalmu. Lagipula kau itu terkenal disekolah.." Kami berdua tertawa.

"Itu benar, apa yang kamu pelajari di sini?"

"Administrasi bisnis," kataku lalu tersenyum, aku berusaha lebih banyak bicara tetapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu caranya. Ini canggung.

"Ooh, aku sedang belajar untuk gelar Master Kedokteran di sini dan aku percaya beberapa mata pelajaran kita sama? Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman saat kita belajar!" dia mengulurkan tangan meminta jabat tangan. Aku melihatnya masih sangat terkejut, aku hanya tidak percaya seseorang benar-benar memintaku untuk menjadi teman.

Aku menjabat tangannya dan mengangguk. "Ten-tentu tidak masalah."

"Bagus kalau begitu!" Kami berdua tersenyum sementara masih menjabat tangan, kami melepaskan tangan kami saat bel berbunyi.

"Aku harus pergi, Baek, senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan gadis-gadis di kelas kami melihatnya. Aku akui! Kevin agak hot dan tampan tetapi tidak seperti Park Chanyeol,dia jauh lebih baik daripada dia. Kenapa aku bahkan membandingkan Kevin dengan pengganggu itu? Jika ada yang lebih rendah dari yang lebih rendah itu adalah peringkat Park Chanyeol!

Sesi kelas dimulai ketika profesor kami memasuki ruangan. Setelah dua jam kalkulus aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan masih waspada, Park Chanyeol mungkin ada di sekitar dan mengangguku lagi.

**e)(o**

"Tuan Byun, kembalikan buku-buku tepat waktu. Kamu bukan satu-satunya siswa di sini." Pustakawan itu dengan kesal berkata ketika aku mengembalikan buku yang seharusnya ku kembalikan kemarin. Aku membungkuk dan meminta maaf dengan penundaan itu. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

Aku tetap di perpustakaan untuk meninjau subjekku berikutnya, aku mengamati semua buku dan mencari buku kimia.

Aku mendekati asisten perpustakaan dan bertanya di mana aku dapat menemukan buku kimia yang ku cari.

"Ah itu, di rak buku jauh di sebelah kirimu." katanya, aku membungkuk dan berterima kasih padanya.

Aku berjalan diam-diam memegang buku catatanku, aku melewati banyak rak buku dan suasananya semakin dingin karena tidak ada siswa di sekitar rak buku terjauh dan alih-alih menemukan sebuah buku, aku menemukan seorang lelaki di antara rak buku dan dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Tangannya berada di sakunya, menampilkan senyum jahatnya. Aku mengencangkan cengkeraman pada buku catatanku dan melangkah mundur. Tetapi dia meraih kedua pergelangan tanganku, memutar dan memojokkanku di dinding yang dingin.

Aku menjatuhkan buku catatan yang ku pegang ketika dia mencengkram tanganku di atas kepala dan tubuhnya menekanku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku memejamkan mata dan menahan napas terus berteriak "Mati aku!" didalam kepalaku.

Dia mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat dan aku sudah bisa merasakan napasnya yang tidak enak di telingaku. "Apakah kamu memberi tahu siapa pun apa yang kamu lihat kemarin?" Katanya menggunakan suara rendah, membuat tubuhku merinding.

"Ti-tidak tidak" Aku menelan ludah payah. Sial, cengkeramannya kencang.

"Bagus. Kamu sangat tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, Byun Baekhyun." bahkan jika aku tidak bisa melihatnya, aku tahu dia menyeringai.

Dia melepaskanku, membuat aku terengah-engah dan lututku gemetaran. "Oh, sial." Aku berbisik sambil memegangi dadaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan jika setiap kali Park Chanyeol berada sedekat itu, dia benar-benar iblis dalam bentuk manusia.

"Tuan Byun!" Aku terkejut lagi dan mendongak, aku melihat pustakawan menatapku dengan cemas. "Apa kamu baik baik saja?" Aku berdiri dengan lemah dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Ya, Bu," jawabku dan pustakawan itu hanya mengangguk lalu pergi. Aku mengambil buku catatanku dan mulai berjalan keluar perpustakaan karena kelas berikutnya akan segera dimulai.

e)(o

Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kelasku karena apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padaku sebelumnya. Setelah kelas selesai, aku berjalan pulang. Aku merasa seseorang mengikutiku, jadi aku berjalan lebih cepat tanpa melihat ke belakang karena aku tahu jika aku melakukan itu akan mati saat itu juga. Ketika aku hampir sampai di apartemenku,

"AHH!" Aku berteriak pada Chanyeol yang tidak biasa ada disini. Dia berdiri di pintu depan, tetapi aku pikir dia mengikutiku dan mengapa dia ada di sini!?

"Kamu berteriak seperti perempuan." lalu dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan memojokkanku di pintu sambil memelototiku. "Berikan ponselmu!"

"Kenapa!?"

"Aku ingin memeriksa apakah kamu tidak mengambil foto atau video kami."

"Mengapa aku harus?"

"Berikan atau aku akan mengambilnya!" dia berteriak, aku kaget dan dengan gemetar mengeluarkan ponselku di sakuku lalu aku memberikannya padanya.

Dia mengambilnya dari tanganku dan melotot ke arahku kemudian melihat ke ponselku. "Password?"

"Li-lima enam sembilan dua," aku mengatakan tanggal lahirku dan dia mengetikkan. Aku pikir dia mulai memeriksa teleponku. Aku melihat bagaimana ibu jarinya men-scroll ke atas dan ke bawah, di galeri dan pesan.

"Apakah kamu memiliki laptop atau komputer, flash drive atau telepon lain?" katanya sambil masih menatap ponselku, dia bertanya seperti bos tapi toh dia itu apa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena aku pengecut bodoh dan memiliki tubuh bodoh yang sudah gemetar ketakutan.

"A-aku punya laptop, tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak mengambil video atau gambar.. A-aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu dan gadis itu.." Dia mendongak dan menatapku. Aku bersandar di pintu ketika dia mengurungku menggunakan lengannya di kedua sisi kepalaku lalu menyandarkan wajahnya ke depan dan matanya menatap bibirku? Kenapa? _kenapa dia melihat bibirku? Kenapa!?_


	4. 3

**Title : Baekhyun, you're mine!**

**Story by : Selucent**

**Translate by : Parkbyunkaa**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and others cast.**

**e)(o**

**Baekhyun's POV**

Aku tidak mendapatkan tidur yang baik tadi malam karena pesan yang ku terima. Aku tahu betul bahwa itu Park Chanyeol! Aku tahu dia punya nyali untuk melakukan hal yang mengancamku.

Aku berjalan hati-hati di koridor dengan kepala menunduk rendah dan aku memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku bergegas menuju kelas berikutnya, aku selalu pergi ke kelasku lebih awal daripada awal menghindari para pengganggu seperti Park Chanyeol dan murid-murid nakal lainnya.

Aku duduk di baris pertama dekat kursi jendela. "Baekhyun!" Aku tersentak ketika mendengar namaku dipanggil lagi tetapi aku mengabaikannya. Karena yang aku pelajari kemarin adalah 'Jangan lihat atau kamu akan berhadapan langsung dengan bola terbang'. Jadi Baekhyun, jangan pedulikan itu! Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi!

"Hei Baekhyun!" Sebuah tangan terbanting di mejaku yang mengejutkanku dan melihat ke orang di depan mejaku.

"Kevin?"

Kevin Yu adalah teman sekolahku ketika aku masih di sekolah menengah, aku kenal dia karena dia sangat populer dengan gadis-gadis saat itu dan aku mendengar dia belajar di luar negeri, tetapi apa yang dia lakukan di sini? mengenakan lanyard ID yang sama dengan milikku? aneh, kami bahkan tidak sedekat ini ketika kami berada di sekolah menengah, kami tidak ada apa-apa bahkan kami bukan teman? atau apapun? dan sekarang dia berbicara denganku? Aku pikir dunia akan segera berakhir.

"Yup, ini aku! Teman sekolah di SMA, kan?"

"Oh ya." Aku menjawab dengan canggung. Aku sudah sendirian selama dua tahun sekarang dan aku sudah lupa bagaimana memulai percakapan seperti ini.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf karena mendekatimu seperti kita teman, itu sangat tidak biasa mengatakan kepada teman."

"Oh tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, kamu tahu? Aku sudah tahu kamu saat itu!"

"Sungguh? bagaimana?"

Dia meregangkan bagian belakang kepalanya lalu tersenyum malu-malu. "Saat.. saat kamu bergabung dengan kuis matematika dan kamu benar-benar menonjol." Oh ya, aku ingat itu!

"Ah, aku ingat itu! Aku juga mengenalmu. Lagipula kau itu terkenal disekolah.." Kami berdua tertawa.

"Itu benar, apa yang kamu pelajari di sini?"

"Administrasi bisnis," kataku lalu tersenyum, aku berusaha lebih banyak bicara tetapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu caranya. Ini canggung.

"Ooh, aku sedang belajar untuk gelar Master Kedokteran di sini dan aku percaya beberapa mata pelajaran kita sama? Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman saat kita belajar!" dia mengulurkan tangan meminta jabat tangan. Aku melihatnya masih sangat terkejut, aku hanya tidak percaya seseorang benar-benar memintaku untuk menjadi teman.

Aku menjabat tangannya dan mengangguk. "Ten-tentu tidak masalah."

"Bagus kalau begitu!" Kami berdua tersenyum sementara masih menjabat tangan, kami melepaskan tangan kami saat bel berbunyi.

"Aku harus pergi, Baek, senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan gadis-gadis di kelas kami melihatnya. Aku akui! Kevin agak hot dan tampan tetapi tidak seperti Park Chanyeol,dia jauh lebih baik daripada dia. Kenapa aku bahkan membandingkan Kevin dengan pengganggu itu? Jika ada yang lebih rendah dari yang lebih rendah itu adalah peringkat Park Chanyeol!

Sesi kelas dimulai ketika profesor kami memasuki ruangan. Setelah dua jam kalkulus aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan masih waspada, Park Chanyeol mungkin ada di sekitar dan mengangguku lagi.

**e)(o**

"Tuan Byun, kembalikan buku-buku tepat waktu. Kamu bukan satu-satunya siswa di sini." Pustakawan itu dengan kesal berkata ketika aku mengembalikan buku yang seharusnya ku kembalikan kemarin. Aku membungkuk dan meminta maaf dengan penundaan itu. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

Aku tetap di perpustakaan untuk meninjau subjekku berikutnya, aku mengamati semua buku dan mencari buku kimia.

Aku mendekati asisten perpustakaan dan bertanya di mana aku dapat menemukan buku kimia yang ku cari.

"Ah itu, di rak buku jauh di sebelah kirimu." katanya, aku membungkuk dan berterima kasih padanya.

Aku berjalan diam-diam memegang buku catatanku, aku melewati banyak rak buku dan suasananya semakin dingin karena tidak ada siswa di sekitar rak buku terjauh dan alih-alih menemukan sebuah buku, aku menemukan seorang lelaki di antara rak buku dan dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Tangannya berada di sakunya, menampilkan senyum jahatnya. Aku mengencangkan cengkeraman pada buku catatanku dan melangkah mundur. Tetapi dia meraih kedua pergelangan tanganku, memutar dan memojokkanku di dinding yang dingin.

Aku menjatuhkan buku catatan yang ku pegang ketika dia mencengkram tanganku di atas kepala dan tubuhnya menekanku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku memejamkan mata dan menahan napas terus berteriak "Mati aku!" didalam kepalaku.

Dia mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat dan aku sudah bisa merasakan napasnya yang tidak enak di telingaku. "Apakah kamu memberi tahu siapa pun apa yang kamu lihat kemarin?" Katanya menggunakan suara rendah, membuat tubuhku merinding.

"Ti-tidak tidak" Aku menelan ludah payah. Sial, cengkeramannya kencang.

"Bagus. Kamu sangat tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, Byun Baekhyun." bahkan jika aku tidak bisa melihatnya, aku tahu dia menyeringai.

Dia melepaskanku, membuat aku terengah-engah dan lututku gemetaran. "Oh, sial." Aku berbisik sambil memegangi dadaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan jika setiap kali Park Chanyeol berada sedekat itu, dia benar-benar iblis dalam bentuk manusia.

"Tuan Byun!" Aku terkejut lagi dan mendongak, aku melihat pustakawan menatapku dengan cemas. "Apa kamu baik baik saja?" Aku berdiri dengan lemah dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Ya, Bu," jawabku dan pustakawan itu hanya mengangguk lalu pergi. Aku mengambil buku catatanku dan mulai berjalan keluar perpustakaan karena kelas berikutnya akan segera dimulai.

e)(o

Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kelasku karena apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padaku sebelumnya. Setelah kelas selesai, aku berjalan pulang. Aku merasa seseorang mengikutiku, jadi aku berjalan lebih cepat tanpa melihat ke belakang karena aku tahu jika aku melakukan itu akan mati saat itu juga. Ketika aku hampir sampai di apartemenku,

"AHH!" Aku berteriak pada Chanyeol yang tidak biasa ada disini. Dia berdiri di pintu depan, tetapi aku pikir dia mengikutiku dan mengapa dia ada di sini!?

"Kamu berteriak seperti perempuan." lalu dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan memojokkanku di pintu sambil memelototiku. "Berikan ponselmu!"

"Kenapa!?"

"Aku ingin memeriksa apakah kamu tidak mengambil foto atau video kami."

"Mengapa aku harus?"

"Berikan atau aku akan mengambilnya!" dia berteriak, aku kaget dan dengan gemetar mengeluarkan ponselku di sakuku lalu aku memberikannya padanya.

Dia mengambilnya dari tanganku dan melotot ke arahku kemudian melihat ke ponselku. "Password?"

"Li-lima enam sembilan dua," aku mengatakan tanggal lahirku dan dia mengetikkan. Aku pikir dia mulai memeriksa teleponku. Aku melihat bagaimana ibu jarinya men-scroll ke atas dan ke bawah, di galeri dan pesan.

"Apakah kamu memiliki laptop atau komputer, flash drive atau telepon lain?" katanya sambil masih menatap ponselku, dia bertanya seperti bos tapi toh dia itu apa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena aku pengecut bodoh dan memiliki tubuh bodoh yang sudah gemetar ketakutan.

"A-aku punya laptop, tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak mengambil video atau gambar.. A-aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu dan gadis itu.." Dia mendongak dan menatapku. Aku bersandar di pintu ketika dia mengurungku menggunakan lengannya di kedua sisi kepalaku lalu menyandarkan wajahnya ke depan dan matanya menatap bibirku? Kenapa? _kenapa dia melihat bibirku? Kenapa!?_


	5. 4

**Title : Baekhyun, you're mine!**

**Story by : Selucent**

**Translate by : Parkbyunka****a**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and others cast.**

**e)(o**

**Baekhyun's POV**

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan tempat-tempat ramai.." kataku pada Kevin, dia tersenyum dan melihat kembali ke pemain tetapi aku tidak bisa fokus karena Park Chanyeol masih menatap-- maksudku memelototiku. Untungnya penampilan cheersleaders sudah berakhir. Tatapan Park Chanyeol kembali ke pacarnya, gadis itu mencium bibir Park Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan lapangan dan berbaris di bangku penonton. Apa itu untuk pamer di depan umum? yaah, kekanakan, hari ini terlalu ekspresif.

"Selamat datang di pertandingan kejuaraan liga basket universitas 30 tahunan!" pembawa acara mengatakan sambil memegang kertas kecil dan membaca nama lawan dan lima anggota pertama mereka.

"Dengan kemenangan dua tahun berturut-turut! Menyerahlah untuk Universitas Politeknik EXXO!" Penonton menjadi ribut karena sekolah kami mengatakan bahkan Kevin berteriak 'woohoo!'. Aku hanya duduk diam dan menonton mereka.

"Apakah mereka akan memenangkan kejuaraan tahun ini!?" Penonton mengatakan 'Yaaa!!!'

"Baiklah, karena suasananya sangat panas! Mari kita semua menyambut lima universitas pertama, Universitas Politeknik EXXO!" gadis-gadis itu sekarang berbalik menjerit. "Mari kita mulai dengan..."

"Oh, Sehun nomor 94!" anggota baru? mahasiswa baru? Wow, dia sangat tinggi.

"Kim Jongin nomor 88!" pria itu masih di tim? Dia adalah teman Park Chanyeol yang juga menggertakku.

"Kim Jongdae nomor 21!" Dia adalah teman Park Chanyeol juga, tetapi dia tidak pernah menggertakku sepertinya dia hanya bergabung ketika teman brengsek mereka menertawakanku. Dia adalah mesin tertawa.

"Zhang Yixing nomor 10!" Dia adalah teman dari bajingan itu juga, tetapi dia biasanya tidak bergaul dengan mereka. Aku selalu melihatnya di perpustakaan membaca banyak buku cerita, bukan teman. Aku tahu itu! dia duduk di sofa favoritku di perpustakaan... kadang-kadang.

"Dan MVP dua kali kita, Park Chanyeol nomor 61!" Penonton menjadi ribut dan sebagian besar perempuan berteriak dan menjerit seperti sirene.

Lima anggota pertama sejalan dengan semua senyum dan melambai pada penonton, setelah perkenalan permainan dimulai. Oh Sehun mengambil bola karena dia yang kupikir tertinggi. Dia melakukan tembakan tiga angka pertama. "Wow! Dia hebat!" Teriak Kevin kagum, aku hanya mengangguk dan menyaksikan seluruh pertandingan.

Setelah bertukar tiga poin yang sebagian besar dibuat oleh Park Chanyeol, dia benar-benar fokus dengan permainan dan dia tidak pernah duduk di seluruh empat perempat permainan, setiap kali dia memegang bola dia akan mengubahnya menjadi poin. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa orang-orang di sekitarnya berpikir dia tidak punya kekurangan karena dia selalu menunjukkan yang terbaik dari dirinya di dalam lapangan dan sisi jahatnya kepada ku dan kelemahan lainnya di sekolah. Setelah empat perempat tim kami menang dengan skor 98-78, aku melihat tim kami berputar-putar, confetti merah di mana-mana, aku hanya bertepuk tangan dan melihat mereka merayakan kemenangan mereka. Aku melihat Park Chanyeol tersenyum? Dia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu dalam dua pertandingan terakhir yang dia mainkan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tersenyum seperti itu, aku tersentak ketika dia melihat senyum jahat melihat ke arahku, aku melihat kesamping lalu ke dia lagi dia masih menatapku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan ini, jadi aku hanya memalingkan muka, mungkin dia hanya bermain-main.

"Selamat Universitas Politeknik EXXO!" MC mengatakan, aku pikir mereka sekarang akan mengumumkan MVP.

"Kita sekarang akan mengumumkan MVP tahun ini!" Penonton berteriak nama Park Chanyeol. "Dan MVP tahun ini adalah... Park Chanyeol!" Park Chanyeol melompat dalam kebahagiaan sambil menerima trofi ketiganya untuk menjadi MVP, aku harap dia selalu seperti itu, hanya senang, dan lembut. Aku menghela nafas karena pemikiran itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dengan masalahku.

"Baekhyun, ayo pergi?" Kevin berdiri dan menatapku, aku memandangnya. "Aku lapar.." katanya sambil mengusap perutnya aku hanya tertawa kecil dan berdiri.

"Oke, ayo makan." kataku, dia tersenyum lalu kami berdua berjalan ke luar stadion karena kami tidak punya kelas. Dan karena kami berdua suka burger, kami memutuskan untuk makan di Burger Queen, kami memesan double cheeseburger dan limun untuk minuman. Pelayan mengatakan butuh 10 menit, kami hanya mengangguk dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Aku melihat Kevin yang sibuk dengan teleponnya, jadi aku melihat-lihat rumah burger, melihat gambar-gambar dan lukisan di sekitarnya.

"WOOOO!" Aku tersentak ketika aku mendengar teriakan datang ke pintu kemudian sekelompok pria mengenakan kaus basket merah masuk. Dan sayangnya, aku melihat Park Chanyeol dan rekan-rekan satu timnya dengan pelatih mereka. Mengapa dari semua restoran di sekitar Seoul mereka memilih untuk makan di sini? Aku menghela nafas panjang dan memandang Kevin yang masih sibuk dengan teleponnya. Aku sangat ingin keluar dari pandangan Park Chanyeol sebisa mungkin.

"Ah Kevin." Kevin menatapku.

"Oh ya, maaf aku hanya mengirim sms ke ibuku tentang keberadaanku .."

"Ah tidak, tak apa. Aku permisi dulu, aku harus menggunakan kamar kecil."

"Tentu tentu." dia tersenyum, aku berdiri dengan tenang dan berjalan ke kamar kecil yang terletak di bagian terjauh restoran, aku menarik kenop pintu dan membukanya. Aku kaget ketika ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku.

"Byun Baekhyun." seseorang berbisik di telingaku dan aku melihat ke belakang. Park Chanyeol. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Dia sangat cepat!

Dia mendorongku ke dalam kamar mandi, ada toilet dan wastafel kecil dengan cermin. Mendorongku untuk duduk di toilet tertutup kemudian dia berdiri dan bersandar di wastafel. Aku dengan gugup menatapnya, dia masih mengenakan seragam bola basketnya dan rambutnya berantakan dan basah mungkin karena keringatnya. Dia terlihat sangat seksi, yak! Baekhyun ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memujinya! Dan tidak pantas menerima pujianmu.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan? Aku-" aku bertanya tetapi dia menghentikanku saat dia berbicara juga.

"Tidak ada, hanya memeriksa. Aku dengar kamu punya teman baru di luar sana, apakah kamu memberitahunya?"

"Tidak! Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak memberitahunya kepada siapa pun, aku tidak peduli dengan urusanmu! Bisakah kamu berhenti mengganggu dan mengancamku seperti ini!" Aku menutup mulutku ketika dia memelototiku. Sial, kurasa aku banyak bicara.

"Wow, itu kata terpanjang yang pernah kamu katakan padaku," dia menyeringai. "Aku sangat bangga padamu." Dia perlahan bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum sinis, aku tahu dia mengejekku jadi aku berdiri tapi berhenti. Dia memegang pergelangan tanganku dan mendorongku ke pintu seperti dia memojokkanku.

"Jika kamu merencanakan sesuatu menggunakan apa yang kamu lihat, maka pikirkan dua kali atau haruskah aku katakan jangan lakukan itu. Kamu tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu, Byun Baekhyun." dia berbisik menggunakan suaranya yang berat, yang membuatku menggigil lagi, dia melepaskan tanganku dan aku memutar gagang pintu lalu aku mendorongnya. Aku buru-buru melangkah keluar dan menutupnya untungnya tidak ada orang di luar atau mereka mungkin salah paham apa yang dilakukan dua pria di dalam kamar mandi, aku tidak ingin memiliki skandal dengannya.

Aku duduk di kursiku dan pesanan kami baru saja masuk. "Ayo makan?" dia bilang, aku mengangguk dan mulai makan. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam karena kupikir Park Chanyeol mengambil semuanya sebelumnya.

Untungnya, Kevin terus bercerita tentang masa-masa sekolah menengah kita, teman-temannya, dan keluarganya yang membuatku tidak senang dengan Park Chanyeol. Dia bilang dia hanya dipaksa untuk mengikuti kontes pria ketika SMA, karena para guru memaksanya, dia tidak suka mengekspos dirinya di depan umum. Dia mengatakan padaku betapa bahagianya dan indahnya masa SMA-nya, aku hanya mendengarkan dengan tenang dan bergabung dengannya tertawa jika perlu. Tetapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak memiliki kenangan lucu ketika aku duduk di bangku sekolah menengah karena saya fokus dalam belajar dan tidak memiliki sahabat, ada beberapa dari mereka yang berteman dengan ku untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka ketika ujian akan datang. Aku pikir itu bukan memori yang baik untuk memberitahunya, aku tidak ingin merusak suasana.

Setelah kami makan dia bersikeras membayar tagihan. "Kamu tidak harus membayarnya semuanya, kita bisa berbagi," kataku sambil menunggu kartu kredit yang dia berikan kepada pelayan.

"Aku bersikeras Baek, kamu membutuhkan lebih banyak. Hmm, kamu dapat membayarnya kembali setelah kamu menjadi seorang pengusaha, bagaimana menurutmu?" Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia benar-benar optimis tentang berpikir. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia benar-benar optimis tentang berbagai hal.

Begitu kartunya tiba, aku memutuskan untuk keluar, kami tidak bisa menghindari meja tim bola basket dan Park Chanyeol menatapku. Aku hanya melihat ke bawah saat mengikuti Kevin.

"Hei, jangan selalu melihat ke bawah." Aku memandang ke arah Kevin. Aku tersentak ketika dia merangkul bahuku dan menyeretku keluar. Dia bilang dia akan mengantarku pulang. Aku tidak bisa berdebat lagi karena dia sudah mendorongku ke dalam kursi mobilnya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Kevin untuk.. untuk semuanya," kataku.

"Jangan katakan itu, jika kamu butuh bantuan jangan ragu untuk meneleponku." memanggilnya?

"Tapi aku.. aku tidak memiliki nomormu." Aku mendengarnya tertawa sambil masih melihat ke jalan. Kenapa dia tertawa? "Kenapa!?"

"Aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa gaya sangat bekerja."

"Gaya apa?"

"Aku memintamu untuk memanggilku bahkan kamu tidak memiliki nomorku dan sepertinya kamu meminta nomorku." aaaah itu! sekarang saya mengerti! ha ha ha. "Aku baru saja mencobanya, tetapi aku benar-benar akan meminta nomormu." dia memberiku teleponnya dan mengetik nomorku, dia benar-benar membuat ku tersenyum.

Ketika kami tiba di apartemenku, aku membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih lagi, aku melambaikan tangan saat ia pergi. Aku naik dan segera masuk ke dalam. Aku menerima pesan lain dari nomor yang tidak dikenal itu lagi, dan aku tahu betul bahwa itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

**Dari: Nomor Tidak Dikenal**

_Byun Baekhyun, aku bisa melihatmu._

Aku menghela nafas dan menjawab.

**Kepada: Nomor Tidak Dikenal**

_Park Chanyeol, aku sudah bilang berhenti mengganggu dan menakutiku seperti ini!_

Setelah mengirimnya, aku memblokir nomornya.


	6. 5

**Title : Baekhyun, you're mine!**

**Story by : Selucent**

**Translate by : Parkbyunkaa**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and others cast.**

**e)(o**

**Baekhyun's POV**

_Jumat, 10 pagi._

Kelasku mulai jam 11 pagi. Aku telah memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah satu jam lebih awal untuk mampir di perpustakaan. Ketika aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor, aku tidak melihat Park Chanyeol atau bahkan teman-temannya. Keajaiban macam apa ini? Aku merasa sedikit takut dengan kesunyian yang mematikan, aku yakin para pembunuh itu sedang merencanakan korban berikutnya diam-diam.

"Apa kamu mendengar Park Chanyeol dan Brittany Kang diskors?" Aku membeku ketika aku mendengar beberapa siswa di perpustakaan bergosip tentang Park Chanyeol sedang diskors. Aku ingin tahu mengapa, jadi aku berhenti membaca buku dan fokus menguping.

"Ada video seks mereka itu diposting di situs sekolah kemudian ditolak setelah satu jam." kata siswa lain.

"Aneh! Kamu sudah melihatnya?"

"Tidak, tetapi ada yang mengatakan itu diambil di dalam ruang kelas yang di dekat sini... ingin tahu siapa yang mempostingnya?"

Aku berhenti menguping dan berdiri. Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, aku mengumpulkan semua buku dan barang-barangku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Bagaimana jika dia pikir aku mempostingnya?" Aku memegang leherku, mau tak mau aku membayangkan dia mengiris tenggorokanku dan membunuhku. Park Chanyeol adalah iblis dan aku mendengar dia dan teman-temannya pergi ke perkelahian geng dan mereka hampir membunuh seseorang dengan pukulan mereka, apakah aku akan menjadi seperti itu juga? Apakah ini akhir bagiku? Haruskah aku pindah sekolah? Tapi tunggu, kenapa aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku tidak memposting apa pun! Dan aku tidak mengambil video apa pun sejak awal! Aku seharusnya tidak terganggu!

"Baekhyun!"

"AH!" Aku menjerit saat tangan menyentuh pundakku.

Ah, ini Kevin, terima kasih Tuhan!

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu terlihat ketakutan, apa yang terjadi?" Aku tersenyum dan tertawa. Aku tahu ini canggung, tetapi aku benar-benar ketakutan.

"Tidak, a-aku baik-baik saja."

"Kamu yakin?" Kevin bertanya, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"I-iya, aku hanya pusing karena... kupikir karena kacamataku ... kau tahu itu sudah retak, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas itu membuatku pusing." Aku berbohong, aku tahu itu bukan alasan yang jelas tapi setidaknya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah Park Chanyeol-ku.

"Hmm, untungnya aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" katanya dengan semangat dia memberiku sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang familiar, lalu menatapnya, lalu ke kotak itu lagi. Aku membukanya dan memperlihatkan kacamata bulat. "Aku... aku bertanya kepada perawat sekolah untuk kelas dan tingkat kacamata kamu, aku lihat kalau kacamatamu retak..jadi aku pergi ke dokter optikmu dan mereka membantuku memilih ini."

Aku memandangnya dengan heran. "Kevin ka-kamu tidak harus melakukan ini, aku bisa membelinya-"

"Baekhyun, berhenti menolak tawaranku, itu menyakitkanku!" dia membiarkanku memegang tempat kacamata dan kemudian melepas kacamataku yang pecah, penglihatan ku menjadi kabur kemudian dia mengambil kacamata baru dan dengan hati-hati memakaikan dan kemudian penglihatanku menjadi lebih jelas. Aku melihat ke arah Kevin dan dia tersenyum, apa tidak apa-apa?

"Kamu bisa melihatku dengan jelas?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, jangan khawatir, aku akan membayarmu begitu aku mendapatkan gajiku!" tetapi gajiku tidak cukup untuk membayar ini. "Apa kamu menerima dua hadiah?" Alih-alih jawaban, dia malah menertawakanku.

"Tidak perlu! Terima itu sebagai hadiah dariku atau hadiah terima kasih karena telah menjadi temanku." Katanya dan tersenyum.

"Kevin, ini terlalu banyak untuk hadiah, terima kasih.."

"Setidaknya itu cukup untuk membuatmu nyaman, itu lebih penting bagiku." Jantungku berdegup kencang, jantungku melunak. Sangat menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu ada untuk menjaga kita.

"Terima kasih Kevin.." Aku tersentak ketika dia memelukku sambil menyisir rambutku, jantungku berdetak sangat kencang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjagamu." Aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mata setidaknya pelukannya menghapus kekhawatiran ku sejenak.

**e)(o**

Setelah kelas, aku pergi ke pekerjaan paruh waktu. Kevin bersikeras mengantarku ke tempat kerja. Dia melakukan terlalu banyak untukku hari ini. Aku pikir sudah cukup. "Hai bos," sapa bosku yang berdiri di konter.

"Halo baekhyun, kacamata baru?" Aku menyesuaikan kacamata yang Kevin berikan padaku dan tersenyum.

"Ya, bos." Dia hanya mengangguk, aku mengganti bajuku di toko. Bos bilang aku harus mengatur stok baru. Jadi aku mengikutinya, lalu setelah satu jam bos mengatakan dia akan pulang, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya dan kembali ke tugas yang ditinggalkannya. Kami hanya punya beberapa pelanggan karena itu tidak terlalu melelahkan.

**e)(o**

_21:00._

Aku masih sibuk mengatur beberapa stok, tetapi kemudian aku mendengar bel berbunyi mengatakan ada pelanggan, aku berjalan menuju konter. Aku terkejut melihat pelangganku... Park Chanyeol.

Aku menelan ludah dan melihat ke bawah agar mata kami tidak bertemu.

"Jadi kau bekerja di sini ya?" Tangannya bersandar di meja dan aku tahu dia menatapku dan menusukku dalam benaknya,

"Seharusnya aku mencari lebih banyak video di laptopmu. Aku seharusnya tidak percaya padamu... apa yang kau lakukan ini karena aku mengganggumu?"

Aku mendongak untuk melihat tatapannya yang mematikan, jantungku berdetak begitu kencang, jadi dia benar-benar mengira aku melakukannya? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Dia menyeringai lalu mengambil sekotak kondom dan melemparkannya ke atas meja. "Tentu saja kamu akan mengatakan itu, apa aku bercanda!" Dia dengan sinis tertawa, itu membuatku takut, tolong, seseorang bantu aku.

"K-kau sudah mencari di dalam ponsel dan laptopku, tidak ada apa-apa di sana, kan? Aku bilang-" dia membanting telapak tangannya di meja yang mengagetkanku dan menggenggam telapak tanganku satu sama lain.

Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, lalu mengepal dan membuka rahangnya. "Semua kerusakan dikatakan dan dilakukan... sekarang saatnya untuk membayarnya, jadi mulai sekarang Byun Baekhyun kau milikku!" Apa maksudnya aku miliknya? Dia mengambil pemindai kode batang dan memindai kondom dan dia menempatkan uang seratus dolar di konter.

Ketika dia melangkah keluar, aku duduk di lantai ketika lututku terasa lemas. Aku bahkan tidak punya nyali untuk berbicara dengan siapa pun dan aku tidak memiliki akses dengan situs web universitas sehingga bagaimana aku bisa mengunggahnya! Hati ku bersih, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!

Aku menenangkan diri dan mulai bekerja lagi ketika rekan kerja ku datang tepat jam 12:30 pagi untuk shift tengah malam. Saatnya untukku pulang. Aku berjalan sendiri karena toko hanya beberapa sudut dari apartemenku, udaranya sangat dingin untungnya aku memakai jaket. Aku berjalan dengan tenang dan waspada, perkelahian tengah malam dan anjing menggonggong adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kudengar. Sial, ini benar-benar menakutkan.

Aku kaget ketika mendengar langkah kaki mengikutiku, jantungku berdetak begitu kencang dan tanganku gemetaran karena gugup. Aku memegang erat tali tasku dan mulai berjalan cepat.

Aku mencapai sudut pertama yang mengejutkan ketika aku melihat Park Chanyeol, dia mengenakan sweter hitam yang bertuliskan 'FUCK YOU'. Dia berdiri di bawah tiang lampu sambil memegang kotak kondom yang dia beli sebelumnya.

"Sudah waktunya untuk membayar harganya, Byun Baekhyun!" dia melempar pandangan tajam ke arahku lalu tersenyum seperti iblis, aku maju dan mempersiapkan diri. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi yang hanya bisa kupikirkan adalah... berlari.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai berjalan cepat tetapi dia sudah memegang pergelangan tanganku erat-erat. Dia memutar tubuhku dan mengangkatku ke atas bahunya. Aku menghadap ke belakang. Aku berusaha, tetapi ada mobil hitam yang berhenti di depan kami.

"AAAAH! TOLONG!" Aku memukul punggungnya tetapi dia sudah meletakkanku di kursi penumpang mobil yang dia ikuti dan menutup pintu.

"BIARKAN AKU PERGI!" Aku memohon belas kasihan dan mulai menangis karena takut. Aku mendorongnya tetapi dia menarik kedua pergelangan tanganku dan memborgolnya. "To-tolong biarkan... biarkan aku pergi... aku mohon padamu, aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya!"

"Byun Baekhyun, hanya mengingatkanmu sekali lagi" Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan yang membuatku bergerak mundur sampai punggungku mencapai pintu mobil. "Kau milikku." bisiknya, dia menatap seluruh wajahku dan tangannya menyentuh pahaku sehingga membuatku menggigil. "Ini pembayaranmu karena semua kerusakan yang kau sebabkan!" apa maksudnya? tubuhku?

"Rumah" dia melihat ke arah pengemudi kemudian dia duduk dengan benar sambil menatapku. "T-tolong lepaskan aku.." Aku berbisik lagi dan menutup mataku, air mataku terus mengalir yang membasahi kacamata.

Aku tidak mendapat respon tetapi mobil berhenti dan dia melangkah keluar, aku melihat keluar jendela, aku melihat rumah yang sangat besar.

_Dimana aku?_


	7. 6

**Title : Baekhyun, you're mine!**

**Story by : Selucent**

**Translate by : Parkbyunkaa**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and others cast.**

**e)(o**

**Baekhyun's POV**

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa aku disini?"

Aku terus bertanya tetapi aku masih tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban darinya, pergelangan tangan ku masih diborgol dan sekarang aku duduk di ujung tempat tidur King Size. Aku yakin ini adalah kamarnya.

"Hmm, kau sekarang akan membayar semua kerusakan yang kau sebabkan." katanya sambil menuangkan anggur ke gelas. Aku terus mendorong keatas kacamataku saat jatuh, mengendus dan menangis lagi. Aku ingin pulang.

"Tapi aku sudah bilang... Tidakkah-"

"JADI KATAKAN SIAPA? JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKAN KEPADA SIAPA PUN, KEMUDIAN SIAPA YANG MEMPOSTINGNYA?" Aku kaget ketika dia berteriak padaku, aku menutup mataku hanya memikirkan hal-hal bahagia seperti apa yang dikatakan peter pan.

"Kamu tidak bisa menjawab karena AKU BENAR-"

Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya "TIDAK!" Aku memotongnya, "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK TAHU!!" Aku berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan ku masih diborgol.

Lalu dia minum segelas anggur, dia meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja di depan tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku HILANG SEMUANYA!" dia mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu berdiri di depanku memegang sebotol anggur.

"Karena kamu, aku kehilangan pacar," dia meneguk langsung dari botol.

"Orangtuaku percaya,"

"Pelajaranku."

"TROPI MVP SIALANKU!!" dan lainnya.

"AKU SUDAH MEMBERITAHU, AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA-AH!" Dia bergerak begitu cepat, dia menindihku di tempat tidur. Mata kita bertemu dan matanya penuh kemarahan. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan-"

"Mengambil semua yang kau miliki," bisiknya, lalu menabrak bibirku dan menciumku dengan keras. Dia menggigit setiap bagian bibirku lalu menjilat bibir bawahku. Aku terus mendorongnya tetapi tubuhnya yang berat terus mendorongku ke bawah. Dia menghentikan ciuman itu sehingga aku menghirup udara yang bisa kuhirup. Aku terengah-engah dan tubuhku bergetar ketakutan untuk hal selanjutnya yang bisa dia lakukan. Seseorang, tolong bantu aku.

"Haaaah, bibirmu begitu lembut." Dia menyeringai ketika dia berdiri dan membuka borgol. Aku berdiri lalu perlahan-lahan meraih tasku di lantai.

"Aku.. akan pulang.." Aku melihat pintu dengan gugup untuk berlari.

"Tidak sekarang, Byun Baekhyun" Dia meraih pergelangan tanganku. Aku melepaskan ranselku lalu dia menarik dan mendorongku lagi di tempat tidur, dia duduk di perutku. Dia benar-benar berat. Sial! Air mata ku mulai jatuh lagi, aku ingin pulang.

"TIDAK!" Dia mengangkat bajuku yang kebesaran, aku berteriak minta tolong dan menangis.

"Semua orang tuli di sini, mereka tidak akan mendengar kita mendesah," Dia terkekeh sambil melepas sweternya yang memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya. Aku menelan ludah saat melihatnya menggerakkan tangannya di tubuhnya sendiri. Aku mengakui dia seksi tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berpikir seperti ini! Aku harus melarikan diri darinya!

"Tolong, biarkan aku pergi... aku mohon." dia meraih pergelangan tangan ku, kemudian dia mengangkatnya di atas ku. Aku melihat ke atas. Dia memborgol kedua pergelangan tangan ku di headboard. Aku berontak dan menjerit tetapi tidak ada gunanya. Aku sangat lemah.

"Aku sudah bangun, aku tidak akan melepaskan cumsucker-ku."

Aku merasakan tangannya di pinggangku lalu dia membuka kancing celanaku dan melepasnya. Benda aku terbuka, aku menekuk lutut untuk menutupinya, tetapi dia memegang kaki saya dan merentangkannya. Posisi dia di antara kedua kakiku, aku terus memohon tolong, tetapi dia masih tidak ingin berhenti. Ini pertama kalinya aku diekspos seperti ini di depan siapa pun.

"Tolong aku!! Tolong! Seseorang.. huhu tolong aku."

Chanyeol terus mencium setiap bagian tubuhku, membuatku menggigil dan jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku terus menangis dan menjerit minta tolong tapi kurasa dia benar. Tidak ada orang di sekitar sini.

"Banyak gadis memohon padaku untuk melakukan ini pada mereka. Kamu beruntung, Byun Baekhyun." Aku terkesiap saat dia menghisap putingku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku tidak bisa menahan eranganku, dia benar-benar hebat dalam mengisap dan lidahnya membuatku mencapai orgasme. Sial, aku tidak mau ini, seseorang selamatkan aku.

"To-tolong aaaaaah berhenti!" erangan tetapi bukannya berhenti, dia bermain-main dengan puting lainnya yang membuatku mengerang berulang kali. Aku merasakan lidahnya berputar-putar dan giginya menggigit putingku.

"Tolong aaaah berhenti aaaaah." dan akhirnya dia berhenti aku menarik napas dan menutup mata untuk menghindari melihatnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku berhenti?" Aku membuka mata ku, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena kacamata ku sekarang ditutupi dengan lembab.

"Y-YAAA!!" aku berteriak.

"Kalau begitu beri aku blow job terbaikmu." Dia berdiri untuk melepas celananya, benda yang sangat besar muncul dan benar-benar pas di mulutku.

"Ma-maka kau akan membiarkanku pergi?" aku mati-matian bertanya.

"Ya tentu saja, beri aku tembakan terbaikmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk walaupun aku tidak mau melakukannya, aku harus! Aku ingin mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini. Aku sangat ingin pulang, aku harus mengikutinya. Karena tanganku diborgol semua, dia menempatkan kemaluannya di bibirku. Aku perlahan membuka mulut dan menutup mataku saat dia menusukkan ke dalam.

Aku menangis dan tercekik. Aku hanya memikirkan hal-hal bahagia dan berharap aku benar-benar bisa terbang menjauh darinya dan semua orang. Aku tidak berharap melakukan hal semacam ini sepanjang hidup ku.

Aku mengisapnya seperti permen lolipop. Aku mengangkat kepalaku ke atas dan ke bawah, aku mendengar erangan lembutnya dan mendesis sambil mendorong perlahan, aku muntah dan aku merasakan ujung di tenggorokanku lagi. Air mataku jatuh tanpa henti. Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini.

"aaaaah datang~ " dia berteriak, cairan sangat panas ditembak di tenggorokanku. "Telan jalang!" Dia menghapus batangnya kemudian dia menutupi mulut ku diisi dengan air mani. "Telan!" Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menelannya.

"Tolong-tolong biarkan aku pergi sekarang-"

"Ups! Maaf! Aku belum selesai!" Katanya dengan senyum iblis dia merentangkan kakiku lagi. Aku mencoba berusaha dengan borgol bahkan tidak ada gunanya. Aku merasakan kerasnya lagi dan borgol itu menyentuh lubangku.

"Tapi... tapi! kamu.. kamu bilang, kamu akan membiarkan aku pergi jika aku memberimu blowjob!!! Aku melakukannya! Sekarang biarkan aku pergi!" Aku berkata berusaha mengingatkan dia dan berharap dia hanya lupa.

Dia dengan lembut dan menggoda mengusap kedua kakiku, napasku mulai terasa berat karena sentuhannya, fuck!

"Byun Baekhyun selalu ingat.." sentuhannya naik di putingku, aku terengah-engah dan terus menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menghentikan eranganku. "Jangan membuat kesepakatan sialan denganku.. Aku seorang bajingan yang tidak akan mendengarkan siapa pun.."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aku berteriak ketika dia menusukku. "AAAH TOLONG." Aku memohon padanya untuk berhenti, tetapi tidak ada gunanya. Dia menipuku!

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." Dia menyodokku kasar sambil memegangi pinggangku, air mataku sudah kering, aku tidak bisa merasakan bagian bawahku, pikiranku sudah kosong. Aku bisa mendengar erangannya yang berlebihan, kulit kami menepak bersama dan aku bisa merasakan lubangku melebar saat dia mendorong masuk dan keluar.

"Aaah ah, to-tolong hentikan hmmm." Aku merasa keringatnya mulai menetes di wajahku. Dia bersandar di tubuhku dan memelukku. Aku merasakan cairan panas di dalam diriku, kemudian dia tersentak. Aku kehilangan kendali atas diri ku juga, aku ingin cum. Ketika dia selesai melepaskan, dia menghapusnya dan aku membuat erangan keras. Aku bernafas berat, aku ingin menyentuh diriku, aku ingin cum.

"Apa kau ingin cum?" dia bertanya, aku mengangguk malu-malu sambil masih terengah-engah. "Mohon untuk itu!" Aku terkejut dan melihat dia menyeringai, aku melipat kaki, aku sangat ingin cum, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tolong ... tolong biarkan aku pergi!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Dia merentangkan lagi kakiku dan meraih celanaku, aku terkesiap saat ia meremasnya begitu keras. Dia iblis!

"AAAH!" Aku berteriak ketika dia mulai memompa ke atas dan ke bawah, aku merasakan sensasi melengkung di dalam diriku dan itulah isyarat untuk melepaskan air mani. Dia membelai dan membuatku menjadi berantakan. Sampai aku datang tembakan menyebar di perut ku, dia melepaskan penisku yang membuat aku tersentak dan terus cumming dan mengerang.

Dia berhenti menyentuhku lalu meninggalkanku di tempat tidur sambil terengah-engah. "Aku benar-benar menikmatimu malam ini, hm jadi mulai sekarang kita akan melakukan ini.. selalu."

"TIDAK! TIDAK! Biarkan aku pergi! Tolong! Tidak mau!" Kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala dan menangis lagi.

"Oh kau tidak mau?" dia menyeringai, aku ingin meninju wajahnya tetapi tanganku terikat.

"TAK PERNAH!" Aku berteriak sambil memelototinya.

"Oke." Dia berjalan menuju meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Mataku membelalak ketika aku melihat telepon dan lensa kamera langsung ke tempat tidur. Dia mengambilnya dan melihat sedikit kemudian dia menunjukkannya padaku. Ini adalah video dari kami berhubungan seks tetapi tidak menunjukkan wajahnya, hanya aku yang terpapar. OH GOSH TIDAK!

"Aku akan menyebarkan ini di seluruh universitas dan mengirimkannya ke email kepala sekolah. Aku pikir mereka semua membutuhkanmu untuk masturbasi yang bagus." dia nyengir sambil membuka borgolku. Aku secara otomatis duduk. Aku merasakan sakit, sakit sekali! Aku mengelus pergelangan tanganku. "Kamu bebas sekarang!"

"Tapi tolong jangan kirim itu. Beasiswaku akan... pasti akan terpengaruh.. tolong, aku mohon padamu." mataku dipenuhi air mata. "tolong.."

"Terima tawaranku." Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia mengambil keperawanan ku dan video kami berhubungan seks dan sekarang dia mengancam ku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan hidup ku seperti ini tetapi aku bekerja keras untuk beasiswa ku, ibu akan panik jika dia tahu tentang kehilangan beasiswa ku. Sial, mengapa ini terjadi padaku? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan orang lain, bukan? Mengapa?

"Apa ada pilihan lain? tolong jangan seperti ini." aku mohon.

"Tidak, tetapi jika kau tidak menyukai penawaran ku maka aku hanya akan mengirim ini dengan benar-"

"Baik!" dia meletakkan ponselnya lalu merangkak di dekatku dan mulai menciumku lagi sambil mencium setiap bagian tubuhku. Sentuhannya menjijikkan itu malah membuatku ingin mati.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan putaran semacam ini dalam hidup ku.


	8. 7

**Title : Baekhyun, you're mine!**

**Story by : Selucent**

**Translate by : Parkbyunkaa**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and others cast.**

**e)(o**

**Baekhyun's POV**

Setelah malam yang dingin bersamanya, kita tidur bersama. Aku masih tidak percaya dia mengambil keperawanananku semalam dan aku tidak percaya apa yang dia lakukan! Aku sangat membencinya!

Ketika pagi tiba, Chanyeol mengantarku pulang, dia mendapatkan nomorku dan password apartemenku.

"Ini hari Sabtu kenapa kita tidak tetap di tempat tidur saja?" dia berbisik di telingaku, aku mendorongnya dan berdiri jauh darinya. Apakah dia belum lelah? Hewan macam apa dia? sial, apa yang aku lakukan?

"A-aku akan ke tempat ibuku.." Aku berjanji pada ibuku bahwa aku akan mengunjunginya akhir pekan ini dan aku ingin melarikan diri dari bajingan ini hanya untuk sehari sebelum dia menghancurkan seluruh hidupku.

"Aku ikut denganmu!"

"TIDAK! Maksudku tidak perlu-"

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya~" Aku membeku ketika dia menyentuh wajahku. Aku menutup mataku sambil terengah-engah, aku gugup setiap kali dia meletakkan tangannya yang bodoh di setiap bagian kulitku.

Aku tidak punya pilihan selain membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Aku membiarkan dia ikut dengan ku karena dia mengancam ku bahwa dia akan mengunggah 'videoku' jika aku tidak akan membiarkan dia ikut dengan ku.

Aku memberi tahu ibuku bahwa aku akan pulang hari ini dan dia terdengar sangat bahagia dan bersemangat, kami menggunakan mobilnya dan mengambil satu jam perjalanan. Kami hanya diam selama perjalanan.

Setelah satu jam, kami tiba di tempat ku. "Parkir saja di sana~" kataku sambil menunjuk ke tanah kosong di halaman depan kita. Aku melangkah keluar dari mobil dan menatap rumah tua kami. Itu adalah rumah dua lantai, dicat putih, di depan ada banyak mawar layu, yang menunjukkan ibu tidak bisa merawat mawar ku.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa merawat mereka~" Aku melihat ibuku berdiri di depan pintu rumahmu. Dia mengenakan celemekku, rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya memar. Aku meraih tangannya dan menekannya sedikit.

"Bu, mengapa kamu membiarkan dia menyakitimu lagi?" air mata jatuh dari mataku, aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku benci melihatnya seperti ini setiap kali aku pulang.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahnya, itu salahku. Aku menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain-"

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia masih menyakitimu!"

"Sayang," dia membelai wajahku. "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan melihat ke belakangku. "Oh, kamu tidak memberitahuku bahwa kamu membawa teman." Aku menyeka air mataku dan melihat kembali ke Park Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri di samping mobilnya. Sangat tidak biasa seberapa sopan dia.

"Dia bukan teman tetapi teman sekolah."

"Hai, silahkan masuk!" Ibu memanggilnya, dia langsung tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah kami. Yang sangat luar biasa mengejutkan, dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu di luar lapangan?

"Selamat siang, Bu." dia dengan sopan menyapa ibuku. Sandiwara yang bagus, aku terkesan.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, pacar Baekhyun." Aku melempar tatapan tajam ke arahnya, dia mengayun-ayunkan ponselnya seolah sedang berusaha menyiratkan bahwa jika aku menolaknya dia akan mengunggah videonya. Aku menghela nafas dan melihat ibuku tersenyum pada kami.

"Aku minta maaf Bu, aku-"

"Bu, aku pikir dia terlalu malu untuk memberitahumu." Ibu menatapnya dan aku menghadapinya lalu dia menggamit tangannya di pundakku.

"Aaaawww." Ibu memegang tanganku dan aku hanya pura-pura tersenyum. "Sayang, tidak apa-apa kamu sudah cukup dewasa sekarang untuk memiliki pasangan... Tak apa!" Dia tersenyum seperti senyum terbaik yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku, aku memeluknya dan dia juga memelukku. Kami berjalan di dalam rumah, tidak ada perubahan di rumah. Koridor yang sama dengan dua pintu saling berhadapan, pintu di sebelah kiri di mana ruang tamu berada dan pintu yang berlawanan adalah di mana dapur berada. Jika kamu berjalan lebih jauh ada tangga kayu spiral ke kamar ku dan kamar ibu dan ayah tiriku.

"Di mana kalian bertemu?" Ibu bertanya pada Chanyeol sambil menyajikan makanan yang dia masak sementara aku menyiapkan beberapa piring lagi. Aku hanya membiarkan dia menjawabnya karena dia sudah berbohong.

"Hm di universitas aku bertemu dengannya di koridor sekolah dan kesan pertamaku adalah dia sangat pintar dan.." dia menatapku "menarik." Dasar pembohong besar!

Aku hanya menghela nafas karena walaupun dia berbohong, dia masih membuat ibuku sangat bahagia dan itu sangat berarti bagiku, itu membuatku.. terima kasih juga padanya.

"Itu manis sekali!" Ibu berkata, aku membiarkannya duduk dan aku menyajikan makanan di piringnya. Dia terus tersenyum dan terkekeh.

Kami mulai makan bahkan Chanyeol yang aku tahu tidak suka makan dengan kutu buku, dia makan makanan yang disiapkan ibuku, aku tidak tahu apa yang menimpanya. Dia sangat sopan di sekitar ibuku, dia benar-benar tidak dapat diprediksi, tapi tetap saja, dia brengsek bagiku.

"Kamu suka udang Chanyeol?" tanya ibuku lalu dia memberinya sepotong udang.

"A-ah tentu Bu." dia memandangku lalu memakan udang yang diberikan ibuku padanya. Ada apa dengan penampilan itu? "Ini enak Bu!"

Ibu terkekeh, "Terima kasih, dan omong-omong, kamu bisa memanggilku Ibu, tidak apa-apa." katanya dengan tersenyum.

"Bu, kamu tidak harus!" Aku protes! Itu bukan ide yang bagus, ini? dia berpura-pura sebagai pacarku adalah cita-cita yang sangat buruk!

"Kenapa tidak? Chanyeol adalah pacarmu, tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol?" Tetapi jika aku memberitahunya, hatinya akan hancur berkeping-keping! Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi!

"Itu benar IBU." dia benar-benar menekankan kata 'Ibu' untuk menggodaku.

"Sayang, tidak apa-apa!"

Sayang? Dia memegang tanganku dan tersenyum. Aku memamerkan senyum palsu dan mendorong tangannya agar tidak menyentuhku, tetapi dia hanya terkekeh. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Setelah makan malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk mencuci piring dan membiarkan ibuku tidur. Aku tahu dia benar-benar lelah menyiapkan makanan sebelumnya.

"Apakah ini kamu? Hahahahaha." Sementara itu pria itu di ruang tamu menertawakan buku foto lamaku. Aku hanya membiarkannya saja dan menggodaku dengan foto masa kecilku. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, dia adalah bajingan yang tidak mendengarkan siapa pun.

"Apa ini Kris?" Aku menjatuhkan gelas yang aku pegang yang membuat lantai pecah, pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai. Kenapa seperti ini? perasaan itu masih sama setiap kali aku mendengar namanya, semua kenangan dari masa lalu terus kembali.

Kris Wu, dia adalah salah satu teman sekelasku di sekolah dasar karena aku terlalu pendek waktu itu, dia selalu mengangguku. Dia makan makan siangku kapanpun dia ingin dan dia bahkan menempelkan sesuatu ke kursiku. Hal terburuk yang dia lakukan adalah ketika aku jatuh di tebing, dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Sebenarnya, itu kecelakaan aku sedang berjalan pulang ketika Kris datang jadi aku berlari, lalu aku tidak melihat tebing jadi aku jatuh yang meninggalkan bekas luka kecil di kaki kiriku.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" darah mengalir di jari penunjukku. Aku merasakan sengatan dan kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku terpotong oleh pecahan kaca ketika aku mencoba mengambilnya.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba meraih lengan ku dan menarik ku ke atas dan kemudian aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah Park Chanyeol, dia membuka keran dan menyapu darah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhnya, dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau sering melamun!" dia berkata, aku memandangnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir, kemudian aku melihat jari saya darah masih terus mengalir.

Aku mundur sedikit ketika dia menghisap jariku dan menghisap darah sampai berhenti. Aku menarik tanganku ketika aku merasa sudah baik-baik saja. Dia menatapku sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya. Aku melihat ke bawah dan berjalan keluar, jantungku berdetak begitu kencang. Apa yang dia lakukan!? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Ini hal yang sangat tidak perlu dilakukan!


End file.
